


Broken Hand

by Tortellini



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Ryan Bergara Loves Shane Madej, Shane Being an Asshole, Shane Madej Being an Idiot, Shane Madej Loves Ryan Bergara, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Ryan has an accident. Shane has an interesting response.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Broken Hand

Ryan was having a bad day, you know? And it was even worse than the time he'd been haunted. The multiple times. Even worse than like, when he'd broken up with his longterm girlfriend because he was actually in love with someone else. 

Awkward. Anyway!

He'd broken his hands.

How? Well that was sort of a wild story, actually. One that he wasn't going to go into right now. Anyway, he made eye contact with his best friend Shane.

"How did I break my hands? Wrong answers only."

Shane smirked. "Smacking the West Virginia Mothman statue's juicy metal ass so hard it shattered."

"Hey, I said _wrong_ answers only!"

Wow. 


End file.
